Comment te l'avouer ?
by Jacobienne
Summary: Derek, nouvel Alpha, crée sa meute et les entraîne durement. Pas pour qu'ils apprennent à se battre, non. Pour qu'ils puissent survivre ! Lorsque la petite Erica lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser, il se rend enfin compte des sentiments qu'il a au font de lui pour un certain Stiles. - Sterek/Spoil saison 2 épisode 4. (Possible que d'autres OS soient ajoutés à la suite...)


_Bonjour !_

_Voici donc un nouvel OS. J'ai découvert la série Teen Wolf il y a bien longtemps maintenant, et j'ai voulu m'y essayer. Ça me change un peu de Twilight je dois dire et honnêtement j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Réflexion faite, j'en suis persuadée... Mais bref, je vous publie ça quand même afin d'avoir vos avis ! J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez lire cet OS, comme j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, je ne suis pas toujours très douée avec les mots, avec les temps de conjugaison non plus... J'ai un très gros soucis là dessus ! Bref... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. :)_

* * *

**Titre :** Comment te l'avouer ?

**Auteur :** Jacobienne

**Pairing :** Derek & Stiles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnage de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. (_J'aurai bien aimé soi dit en passant... Et dans tous les sens du terme. BREF je m'égare là.._)

**Résumé :** Derek, nouvel Alpha créé sa meute et les entraîne durement. Pas pour qu'ils apprennent à se battre, non. Pour qu'ils puissent survivre ! Lorsque la petite Erica lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser, il se rend enfin compte des sentiments qu'il a au font de lui pour un certain Stiles.

**Note : **Cet OS ce situe à l'épisode numéro 4 de la seconde saison. Possibilité qu'il y ai quelques spoilers donc. (_Je tiens à préciser que le début de cet OS est l'écriture de l'épisode, presque sans aucun changement ! Et arrivé à un passage, plus rien ne sera comme dans l'épisode. *D'accord je me tais, et je vous laisse lire en paix*_)

* * *

**I**saac court saute habilement dans cet hangar où Derek a trouvé refuge avec sa meute. Le jeune bêta s'entraîne encore et encore, mais l'alpha le plaque toujours au sol. Il échoue des dizaine de fois, énervant Derek. Erica lui saute dans le dos, mais le loup garou la projette au sol elle aussi.

« -Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait essayer d'être un peu moins... Prévisible ? »

**L**orsqu'il termine sa phrase, il leur fait face et Erica se retrouve perchée à son cou en une fraction de seconde. Elle s'agrippe à lui, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrasse furieusement. L'Alpha lui rend son baiser, mais une mine dégoûtée s'affiche sur son dur visage. Lorsqu'il en a assez, il la rejette violemment faisant tomber la bêta au sol. Derek la regarde et s'essuie la bouche du revers de la main.

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça ! _Grogne-t-il_

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une bêta ? _Lance la jeune femme un sourire narquois sur le visage._

-Non ! _Cri-t-il presque._ Parce que j'ai quelqu'un en vu. »

**S**a voix n'est que murmure, mais sa phrase n'est pas passée inaperçue. Les trois loups garou présents dans la pièce l'avait entendue. Les bêtas s'en vont, laissant Derek seul avec ses pensées. Et pour une fois, ses pensées ne sont pas dirigées vers cette créature qui tue depuis quelques jours, mais vers la personne qu'il aime. Vers cette personne qu'il a toujours, inconsciemment, aimée. -Oui, inconsciemment, car c'est ce baiser volé qui lui a fait comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment, qui il aimait vraiment- Il revoit les moments qu'il avait pu passer à ses côtés, et des regrets lui transpercent le cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agit différemment à son égare ? Pourquoi s'était-il toujours senti obligé de se montrer dur avec elle, de toujours l'envoyer chier ou de lui montrer ses crocs. L'Alpha aurait aimé se comporter autrement, ça lui aurait certainement facilité la tâche.

_Quel crétin je suis..._

**T**els sont ses pensées. Il n'est qu'un crétin, un abruti de loup garou. Trop attaché à son image de _bad boy_ qu'il a forgé après que toute sa famille ai été tuée dans l'incendie. C'était sa carapace à lui, sa façon de montrer qu'il avait su surmonter cette épreuve et que rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Jusqu'à ce jour où cette personne est entrée dans sa vie. Ça n'a pas été comme une révélation, il l'a seulement vu comme une personne fouineuse. Il ne l'a pas aimé dès que son regard a plongé dans le sien. Seulement, d'une certaine manière, il a su que cette rencontre n'était pas banale. Que cette personne allait faire partie de sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.

**D**erek tourne en rond dans son hangars, se torture l'esprit, cherche désespérément comment s'y prendre. Il fait chavirer les cœurs de toutes les filles qui croisent son regard sombre, son sourire charmeur. Seulement, ce genre de technique fonctionne uniquement sur les femmes. Et la personne qu'il aime n'en est pas une. C'est un _homme_. Et Derek ne sait rien de lui, il ne sait pas s'il peut le faire craquer. Il ne sait pas si ce 'gamin' est gay. Et la seule chose qu'il veut à tout prix éviter : le choquer pour le perdre définitivement. Car au fond il aime cette relation qu'il a avec lui. Violente parfois, énervante d'autres fois... Mais il aime ça. Il aime le sarcasme du jeune homme, son intelligence, sa capacité à trouver des plans complètement fous mais qui fonctionnent la plupart du temps. Il aime simplement sa présence, et devoir le perdre le rendrait fou à lier.

_Salut, tu sais que je suis raide dingue de toi ? Non, ça va pas... C'est complètement nul ! Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire bordel ?_

**F**ou ? Il l'est déjà. L'Alpha apprécie le fait de devoir le protéger, il aime lui sauver les miches. Pas pour avoir quelque chose en retour non, juste pour se sentir encore plus proche de lui. Et le fait que cette personne soit le meilleur ami d'un loup garou, l'aide beaucoup de ce côté là. Car ils ont cette manie de se mettre dans de beaux draps ensemble.

* * *

**L**a bête envoie valser Erica à l'autre bout du gymnase. Derek, protecteur, pousse Stiles en lui hurlant de courir. Mais la bête arrive à l'atteindre et lui entaille la nuque.

« -Derek ! Ta nuque... »

**L**'Alpha s'effondre mais Stiles le retient avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il passe un bras autour de sa nuque, afin que le loup garou puisse s'appuyer contre lui et marcher. Stiles le tient fermement à la taille et s'en va avec lui, afin d'échapper à ce reptile.

« -Tu le vois ? _Demande-t-il à bout de souffle._

-Non, mais dépêche toi. G_rogne l'alpha clairement mal. _Appel Scott ! »

**S**tiles sort son téléphone de sa poche, mais il lui échappe de la main et tombe au sol. Il lâche Derek un court instant afin de le récupérer, mais il a juste le temps d'entendre Derek crier son prénom. Il vient de tomber dans la piscine. La griffure infligée par cette bête venait de le paralyser, temporairement, mais il était paralysé et coulait à pique. L'étudiant hésite un instant entre appeler son meilleur ami de loup garou rapidement, ou plonger et éviter la noyade à l'Alpha. Ses yeux passent du téléphone, à Derek. Il fini par plonger et le remonte à la surface, tenant fermement le loup garou à la taille.

« -Où il est passé ? Où il est ? Tu le vois ? _Demande l'étudiant tentant de reprendre sa respiration._

-Non.

-Attend, il est peut-être parti. _Un énorme cri se fait entendre. _

-Peut-être pas. »

**S**tiles maintient la tête de Derek hors de l'eau. Mais ses muscles commencent à faiblir. L'Alpha était particulièrement lourd et même l'eau ne semble pas aider l'étudiant. Malgré la situation, le loup garou ne peut s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme et de quelle manière il lui annoncerait ses sentiments. S'il n'était pas paralysé en ce moment, il en aurait certainement profité pour l'embrasser.

« -T'attends quoi pour me sortir de là ? Que je me noie ? _Demande le loup garou_

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Te noyer ? T'as remarqué que cette créature avait plusieurs rangées de dents super aiguisées ?

-Et toi t'as remarqué que j'étais paralysé et plongé dans 2m40 d'eau ?

-Ok... J'le vois pas »

**S**tiles regarde autour de lui et commence à nager jusqu'au rebord de la piscine. Pendant qu'il nage difficilement, Derek garde un œil ouvert sur les alentours, surveillant que la bête ne revienne pas. Derek le stop dans ses mouvements en lui criant précipitamment de s'arrêter. Ils regardent tous les deux vers la bête, qui marche tranquillement vers le bord de la piscine. Elle pose une patte dans l'eau et la retire vivement, effrayée. Stiles en conclue qu'elle ne doit pas savoir nager.

**L**'étudiant ne ressent plus ses membres inférieurs. Il fatigue de plus en plus à essayer de maintenir la tête de l'Alpha et la sienne hors de l'eau. Et une vague de culpabilité monte en Derek. Il s'en veut de faire subir ça à Stiles. Lui qui l'avait toujours protégé et secouru, les rôles s'inversent aujourd'hui et il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« -Écoute, j'crois que j'vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps, _déclare Stiles à bout de souffle._ »

**L**'humain pose son regard sur son téléphone au bord de la piscine et pense vivement à aller le chercher afin d'appeler son meilleur ami. Derek suis son regard et comprend ses intentions.

« -Non non non non non ! N'y pense même pas ! _Hurle l'Alpha._

-Tu peux me faire confiance au moins cette fois !

-Non !

-Pour l'instant c'est moi qui te maintient en vie, t'as remarqué ?

-Ouais... Et quand ma paralysie aura disparue, qui pourra combattre cette bête ? Toi ou moi ?

-C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, j'te fais pas confiance. Et t'as besoin de moi pour survivre et c'est pour ça qu'tu vas pas me laisser. »

**L**es deux hommes se regardent droit dans les yeux et Derek comprend rapidement que Stiles ne le tiendra pas plus longtemps. Il hurle son prénom mais c'est trop tard, il sombre déjà au fond de la piscine. L'Alpha garde son calme tant bien que mal, attendant que l'humain revienne.

**L**'étudiant nage jusqu'à son téléphone et s'en empare rapidement lorsqu'il voit la créature s'approcher de lui. Il part se positionner au dessus du corps de Derek et compose le numéro de téléphone de Scott.

« -Scott !

-J'peux pas te parler maintenant ! »

**I**l lui raccroche au nez. Ahuri par la réaction de son meilleur ami, Stiles jette son téléphone dans l'eau et plonge afin de remonter Derek à la surface. Lorsque l'Alpha lui demande s'il l'a eu, l'humain ne répond pas et Derek comprend immédiatement qu'ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls.

**L**e loup garou repense à cette phrase que Stiles lui a dite, « _C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?_ » et se demande ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Est-il lui aussi amoureux du loup garou ? Ses sentiments sont-il réciproques finalement ? Il ne sait pas comment interpréter cette phrase, mais il se met en tête de très vite lui poser la question. A vrai dire, il lui posera la question dès qu'il ne sera plus paralysé et que cette bête sera enfin hors d'état de nuire. En attendant Stiles faiblit de plus en plus et seule la peur le maintiens hors de l'eau et éveillé. Car si ça ne tenait qu'à lui et s'il n'avait pas la vie de Derek entre ses mains, il aurait abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Mais il devait tenir coûte que coûte ! Jamais l'Alpha n'avait flanché lorsque c'était lui le _garde du corps, _alors Stiles ne devait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant, jamais.

« -J'en peux plus. Faut que je m'accroche quelque part ! »

**L**'étudiant rassemble les forces qu'il lui reste et nage jusqu'au plongeoir de la piscine afin de s'y agripper. Il tire Derek avec lui, gardant tant bien que mal sa tête hors de l'eau. Les quelques mètres qu'il devait parcourir semblaient interminables. Plus il avançait, moins il en voyait le bout.

_Pourquoi diable est-il si lourd ?_

**I**l atteint enfin son but et se hisse hors de l'eau tant bien que mal afin de s'accrocher au plongeoir. Il le tient fermement d'une main et tient l'Alpha de l'autre, laissant ses jambes au repos. Il était mieux ainsi. C'était moins dur pour lui de tenir, bien moins dur. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment dans cette position. Si la paralysie du lycanthrope ne disparaissait pas très vite, aucun des deux ne survivraient. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Ils le savaient tous les deux.

**M**ême dans une telle situation Derek pense à tout ce qu'il ressent pour l'homme qui le maintient en vie depuis de longues heures. Le parfum qui émane de l'étudiant -malgré la forte odeur de chlore- l'envoûtait, sa voix paniquée lorsqu'il parlait le transportait. Tous ces efforts qu'il faisait pour le maintenir _lui_ en vie. _Lui_ qui n'a jamais cessé de sortir griffes et crocs. _Lui_ qui n'a jamais cessé de le plaqué contre les murs ou n'importe quelle autre surface. Il ne comprenait pas tout ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humain se donnait tant de mal pour lui. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu le laisser se noyer et sauver sa peau. Mais il n'en avait rien fait et ce geste touchait Derek au plus profond de son âme. Dieu sait combien il était touché.

« -Pourquoi ? _Interroge l'Alpha _

-J'te demande pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu t'entête à essayer de me sauver, hein ?

-A t'entendre on dirait que ça te fait chier que je sauve tes miches de loup garou ! Mais dis moi si ça t'emmerde hein, j'te lâche de suite et on en parle plus. Je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerait, supporter uniquement mon poids pendu à ce truc serait bien moins dur pour moi.

-Stiles...

-Quoi Stiles ? T'as peur de m'être redevable ? T'as peur que je te demande quelque chose en échange ? Bah t'inquiète pas mon vieux, j'veux rien venant de toi. »

**C**ette phrase résonne dans la tête du loup garou. _« J'veux rien venant de toi. » _ Alors il se trompait, Stiles n'en avait que faire de lui. Ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure prend tout son sens « _C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?_ ». Il ne faisait pas ça pour l'avoir près de lui, bien sur que non. Il faisait ça pour Scott, parce que son meilleur ami avait encore besoin de lui, de ses conseils. Tout est plus limpide tout à coup ! Stiles n'en avait rien à carrer de Derek.

« -Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça tout à coup ? Tu t'ennuie ? _Demande l'étudiant sortant le lycanthrope de ses pensées_

-C'était qu'une question comme ça...

-Mmh... Et c'est moi ou tu peux bouger ?

-Pas tout à fait non. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Super ! On va enfin pouvoir sortir de là. »

**C**ette remarque rend Derek morose, malgré lui. Il aurait aimé que rien ne change finalement. Si ça pouvait lui permettre d'être près de celui qu'il aime, il aurait aimé que cette paralysie soit permanente. Ou que tout ça ne se soit jamais passé. Il n'aurait pas pris goût à cette proximité, il n'aurait pas plus été attiré par son parfum qu'il ne l'était déjà avant, tout comme sa voix. Cette situation rendait tout bien plus compliqué.

**L**'Alpha bouge ses jambes et ses bras, afin de les dégourdir rapidement. Même s'il aurait aimé resté ici plus longtemps, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Stiles. Il était suffisamment fatigué. L'humain le lâche sans prévenir et le loup garou, surprit, coule immédiatement. Lorsqu'il touche le fond, il se pousse sur ses jambes et sors vivement la tête de l'eau. Le lycanthrope nage jusqu'au bord de la piscine et en sort en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Il s'assoit, regarde autour de lui -en passant pas Stiles, qui avait le visage déformé par la douleur, par les courbatures qui se faisaient déjà sentir- à la recherche de la créature. Mais il ne voit rien, il n'était plus là. Il tend sa main à celui qui fait battre son cœur et le sort de l'eau. Le contact de sa main dans la sienne le parcoure de frissons. C'était encore meilleur que de le sentir simplement près de lui dans la piscine.

« -C'est pas qu'être avec toi ça me fait chier, mais plus de trois heures c'est peut être trop pour moi, alors je rentre. A la prochaine ! _Lance Stiles en s'éloignant._

-Tu vas où comme ça ? _Intervient Derek en l'attrapant par le bras._ Tu ne crois quand même pas partir comme ça. Dans cet état !

-Dans cet état ? T'es sérieux là ? _S'esclaffe l'humain. _Lâche moi maintenant, que je puisse aller me coucher rapidement. »

**D**erek le lâche alors, sans insister plus longtemps. A quoi bon après tout ? Stiles n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera !

« -Gentil loup garou. T'aura un sucre la prochaine fois que je te vois. »

**L**e lycanthrope grogne un coup à la réponse de Stiles. Il devrait être habitué, mais ce genre de réplique, jamais il ne pourra s'y faire. Jamais. L'étudiant détourne son attention de l'Alpha et sort du gymnase sans oublier de récupérer les clés sur la porte du bureau du proviseur. Il se dirige vers sa Jeep, grelottant. Il était complètement frigorifié et demandait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et se blottir sous une bonne grosse couverture bien chaude. C'était sans compter sur Derek qui grimpe dans sa Jeep avant qu'il n'ai le temps de déguerpir d'ici. Stiles sursaute et dévisage le loup garou assis à côté de lui, l'air de rien.

« -Il me semble que tu as une voiture non ? Une superbe Camaro. Alors hop, on descend de ma jolie petite Jeep, merci.

-Je ne bougerai pas Stiles. Démarre !

-Que... Quoi ? Tu veux rire j'espère. Ne crois pas que j'obéirai à tes ordres. Pas même si tu sors les crocs ! Je t'ai supporté assez longtemps dans cette fichue piscine, vient pas en rajouter en me collant au baskets jusque dans ma voiture. Et me regarde pas comme ça ! Ton air menaçant ne me...

-STILES ! _Grogne l'Alpha, coupant l'étudiant dans son speech._

-Bien, bien, je démarre. Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire un détour par chez toi, mon vieux. »

**S**tiles démarre la voiture et prend la route. Il augmente rapidement le chauffage, tentant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours complètement frigorifié. Derek le regarde du coin de l'œil et le voit frissonner sans cesse. Il aurait aimé se jeter sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer un peu, mais il se retenait. Comment l'humain réagirait à une soudaine proximité ? Bien qu'ils avaient été collés serrés durant de longues heures, l'étudiant trouverait ça certainement louche. Qui ne trouverait pas ça louche ? Venant de l'Alpha surtout. Ce grand méchant loup, que tout le monde connaissait comme étant insensible, froid et brute ! Pourquoi tout à coup serait-il devenu plus doux ? Lui qui aimait encastré le fils du Shérif dans les murs ou n'importe quelle autre surface.

« -Et Erica ?

-Pardon ?

-Erica, elle était avec toi au gymnase quand tu m'as interrogé sur ce que j'avais vu au garage. T'en as fait quoi ?

-Je l'ai laissée là-bas. Elle saura se démerder pour rentrer.

-Mmh... D'autant plus qu'un Alpha lui a laissé sa belle Camaro ! »

**L**a voiture s'arrête devant la maison du Shérif et Stiles en descend, laissant Derek seul avec lui même. L'étudiant ne prend même pas la peine de se renseigner sur ses intentions. Ne cherche pas non plus à savoir comment le lycanthrope allait rentrer chez lui. Stiles rentre chez lui, se déshabille en quatrième vitesse et se jette sous sa couette sans plus attendre. Le froid et les courbatures le rongeait peu à peu. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. L'humain était si fatigué, que lorsqu'il voit sa fenêtre grande ouverte, il ne prend même pas la peine de se lever pour la fermer. Que le froid entre, peu lui importait, il était bien au chaud. Mais qu'un loup garou rentre... Hors de question !

« -Sors de ma chambre Derek ! _Lance l'humain après que Derek ai posé les pieds sur le sol, en passant par ladite fenêtre._

-T'aurai une serviette à me prêter ? Parce que je me les pèle un peu tu vois ?

-Dégage de ma chambre Hale !

-La salle de bain, c'est par là ?

-DEREK ! »

**L**'Alpha sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la salle de bain où il se déshabille et s'enroule dans une serviette. Avoir été seul dans cette voiture où l'odeur de Stiles était imprégnée de partout l'avait enfin décidé à passer à l'action. C'était ce soir ou jamais ! Que Stiles lui hurle dessus, lui en veuille, peu importe. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'action, il fallait qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ou... Qu'il le lui montre. Le lycanthrope n'avait seulement pas encore réfléchi à la question : « comment ? ».

**V**êtu de son seul caleçon, et la serviette sur les épaules, Derek rejoint Stiles dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, et sa mine renfrognée n'avait pas quitté son visage. Ses yeux fixaient au loin, il semblait presque dormir les yeux ouverts. Déconnecté du monde entier. Lorsque Derek passe devant lui, il sort de ses pensées et contemple le corps de l'Alpha sans trop s'en rendre compte.

« -Cesse de me regarder comme ça.

-Quoi ? Je... J'te regardais pas ! »

**D**erek rit franchement face à la gène du jeune homme , qui plonge immédiatement sous sa couverture. Il reste ainsi de longues minutes, ne bougeant plus et espérant que l'Alpha parte enfin. Lorsqu'il commence à étouffer, il sort doucement la tête de son refuge et jette un coup d'œil dans toute la chambre. Il était encore là, assis sur une chaise, l'air perdu. Le loup garou ne remarque pas le jeune homme qui le regarde à la lueur de la lune et ne bouge donc pas, continuant de penser. Il pensait bien trop ! Pourquoi se torturer autant l'esprit ? Pourquoi ne pas foncer dans le tas directement ?

« -Derek, est-ce que ça va ? _Demande le jeune homme, finalement inquiet. _Derek ? »

_Pas de réponse. Ok. Recommence pour voir._

« -Derek ?

-Oui, ça va. _Grogne l'Alpha, plus par habitude que par envie_

-Ça n'a pas l'air mon vieux. Raconte tout à tonton Stiles. _Lance le jeune homme, un rictus sur les lèvres. _C'est parce que t'as pas encore eu le sucre que je t'ai promis c'est ça ? »

**L**e sourire du jeune homme s'efface devant le regard que lui lance Derek. Ok, ce n'est certainement pas le moment de déconner.

« -Pardon... Hum, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Toi, Stiles.

-Moi ? Excuse moi, mais je vais très bien. Un peu frigorifié d'avoir passé autant de temps dans une piscine. Un peu épuisé aussi, d'avoir supporté ta carcasse de loup garou tout ce temps dans l'eau. Mais je vais bien, parfaitement bien !

-Non, avec toi, ça ne va pas.

-Alors pourquoi t'es encore là, planté sur ma chaise à fixer le sol comme un con, et presque nu ? »

**D**erek soupire fortement. Stiles s'assoit sur son lit, prenant soin de se couvrir avec sa couverture et attend qu'il reprenne parole. L'Alpha n'était définitivement pas doué avec les mots. Pas plus avec les gestes d'ailleurs. Alors comment s'y prendre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible tout à coup ?

« -J'ai peur... _Ces mots n'avaient été que murmure_

-Toi, l'Alpha, le type le plus terrifiant que je connaisse, tu as peur ? Laisse moi digérer ça, d'accord...

-Peur de te perdre. »

**E**ncore des murmures, mais Stiles avait très bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait failli s'étouffer en entendant ça, ou même lui rire au nez. Mais cet air sérieux sur le visage de Derek l'en avait empêché. Il disait la vérité, il était en train de lui dire ces pires craintes, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de se foutre de lui. Pas maintenant ! L'humain, habituellement très bavard, ne répond rien, abasourdie par cette déclaration.

« -J'peux plus reculer maintenant, c'est certainement trop tard, _reprend Derek d'une voix troublée_. Je crois que je deviens fou, complètement fou. _Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres_. Mais je crois que je t'aime, Stiles. Je crois que je t'aime... »

**S**es derniers mots sont dit dans un souffle, et le fils du Shérif retient sa respiration. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Lui, l'Alpha qui n'aime personne, qui grogne à tout bout de champs, qui se met en rage pour n'importe quoi. Comment était-ce possible ? Ça ne l'était pas, c'est tout. Stiles était en train de rêver, épuisé par cette soirée, il s'était très vite endormi. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Rien d'autre. Et pourtant...

« -Je ressens ce besoin de te protéger, de te savoir en vie et en sécurité, c'est plus fort que moi. _Reprend l'Alpha en plantant enfin ses yeux dans ceux de l'humain_. Ton parfum m'attire, ta voix m'apaise. Elle m'agace très souvent, du moins, c'est certainement les conneries que tu débites qui m'agacent, mais ça n'empêche que ta voix m'apaise. Bizarre, hein ? Tout à l'heure, dans cette piscine. J'aurai aimé que jamais ma paralysie ne disparaisse, uniquement pour te sentir me tenir. Uniquement pour que tu sois toujours près de moi. Collé à moi... Sentir ton souffle dans mon cou, tes mains sur mon torse. _Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête et continue_. J'ai même pensé à t'embrasser là-bas, si je n'avais pas été paralysé, j'en aurai profité. Ça m'aurait évité un moment si... Gênant !

-Derek...

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, c'est assez dur comme ça. _Il s'arrête un instant, cherchant ses mots et reprend, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Stiles_. Je sais que je t'ai toujours paru froid, distant, effrayant même... Je n'ai jamais été tendre avec toi, à toujours t'encastrer dans un mur, à t'exploser le nez contre le volant de ta voiture chérie. Et là, je te dis que je t'aime. Je peux comprendre que t'ai du mal à suivre, ou même à me croire. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, aussi sincère dans mes propos. _Il baisse les yeux, soupire un coup comme pour se donner du courage et reprend son speech après avoir de nouveau planté ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme_. J'avais des raisons, je pense, de réagir de la sorte. Avec toi, comme avec les autres... Je me suis forgé une carapace après la mort de toute ma famille. Cet air dur, de _bad boy_, c'était ma façon de surmonter cette épreuve et aussi de me dire que plus rien ne me toucherait, que plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Que je ne souffrirai plus après ça, que je serai plus fort que ces épreuves... Et te voilà, toi.

-J'ai tout fichu en l'air. Au revoir dur carapace et bonjour au Derek sensible...

-Ç'a pas été comme une évidence, Stiles. _Dit-il, l'air de ne pas avoir écouté l'humain face à lui_. Lorsque je t'ai vu dans la forêt avec Scott, je n'ai vu en toi qu'un gamin fouineur qui allait me causer des ennuis. Et ça a été le cas. Et plus le temps passait, plus je te voyais et plus j'étais contraint de te côtoyer. Tu m'as aidé de nombreuses fois et je refusais d'écouter mon cœur parler, parce qu'il était mort le jour de l'incendie pour moi. Je n'avais plus rien à la place de cet organe vital. Que du vide. Alors je me montrais violent, comme je l'avais toujours fais. _Il soupire_. Et Erica s'est jetée sur moi lors d'un entraînement pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

-Yerk !

-Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. Je ne ressentais rien lorsqu'elle m'embrassait, rien du tout. Pas même un peu d'attirance, que du dégoût. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était toi. J'ai longtemps pensé à comment je devais te l'annoncer, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider. J'avais trop peur de te perdre, de te faire peur en te dévoilant mes sentiments... Après tout, je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens pour moi et je te sais dingue de Lydia. Alors j'avais peur... Une déclaration pareille, venant d'un mec, ça peut faire peur. Et j'ai hésité à cause de ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu prenne la fuite, et que tu refuse de m'adresser de nouveau la parole. Et je t'avoue que ça aurait certainement été la chose la plus dur à surmonter, après l'incendie !

-Donc tu es entré chez moi, sans ma permission, et tu m'as raconté tout ça. T'étais sur que je ne me barre pas au moins. Et puis, si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas pu rester hors de chez moi bien longtemps et aurais été obligé de t'affronter un jour ou l'autre... Et me raconter tout ça presque à poil... Tu devais pensé que ça me ferait craquer plus facilement !

-Stiles...

-Je sais, y a rien de drôle là dedans. Mais merde tu crois que je suis habitué à entendre des trucs pareils ? Et tu sais très bien que sortir des conneries ça me détend, alors m'enlève pas ça ! »

**N**i l'un ni l'autre ne parlent. Ils ne disent plus rien, tout avait été dit. Derek avait enfin déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il pouvait crever en paix à présent. Du moins pas tout à fait, une question restait sans réponse dans sa tête et il était impensable qu'il quitte cette chambre avant de l'avoir.

« -Stiles...

-N'en rajoute pas, par pitié. J'en ai suffisamment entendu pour les dix ans à venir.

-J'ai juste une question à te poser...

-Si je t'aime moi aussi ?

-Non, non... Pourquoi m'avoir dit dans la piscine tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais rien venant de moi ?

-T'es encore là dessus ? T'es encore dans la piscine ! Écoute mon vieux, sort la tête de l'eau, et arrête de penser à ce moment, tu veux ?

-Donne moi une réponse Stiles. Ce passage tourne en boucle dans ma tête et je n'y comprend rien. Lorsque j'ai parlé de qui pourrait battre la bête, tu m'as dit « C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ? », j'ai cru que c'était parce que tu tenais à moi, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je meurs dans cette piscine. Puis tu m'as dis ne rien vouloir de moi. Alors... Peut être que tu m'as sauvé pour Scott finalement, parce qu'il a encore besoin de moi ? J'en sais rien... Et ça me tue de pas savoir ce que tu voulais vraiment dire là-bas. _S'agite l'Alpha, gesticulant sur son fauteuil. _J'ai besoin d'une réponse. D'une réponse sincère. Quitte à ce qu'elle soit blessante, peu importe, mais je ne veux pas de mensonge.

-De toute façon, tu saurai si je mens... _L'Alpha hoche la tête et Stiles soupire un grand coup avant de continuer_. Écoute, si je t'ai sauvé, c'est bel et bien pour Scott, parce qu'il a besoin de toi plus qu'il ne veut bien le croire... Et parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurai eu mauvaise conscience. »

**L**e lycanthrope baisse les yeux, la vérité était trop douloureuse pour lui. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, juste partir en courant et hurler son mal-être dans la forêt, quitte à attirer la famille Argent vers lui. Son cœur bat trop vite, et il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. S'il ne sort pas rapidement, il va devenir fou. Face à la scène, Stiles pose sa main sur les siennes, tentant de le calmer pour qu'il puisse continuer. Derek scrute la main rassurante du jeune homme sur les siennes et plante son regard dans le sien.

« -Je peux finir de te répondre avant que tu ne me fasse un malaise ? _Le jeune homme sourit doucement et continue après avoir eu l'approbation du loup garou_. Mais lorsque j'ai dis que je ne voulais rien de toi, je pensais surtout à une chose. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu m'avais compris...

-Que j'avais compris quoi ?

-Que je parlais de la morsure, Derek. De la morsure et rien d'autre... Le fait que tu me demande pourquoi je m'entêtais à te sauver les miches, ça m'a immédiatement fait pensé à ça. Et je me disais _''Oh... Mais c'est qu'on dirait que ça fait chier monsieur que je le sauve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je fais ça pour avoir l'Alpha près de moi et avoir la morsure en échange ?'' _Je pensais que tu avais compris...

-Je... Non, je n'avais pas compris ça. Mais... Tu m'as donc maintenu en vie uniquement pour Scott ?

-Oui. »

**U**n faux bond. Son cœur venait d'accélérer, il mentait. Derek se raidit, et se concentre un peu plus sur ses battements de cœur. Mais il n'avait pas halluciné, Stiles venait de lui mentir.

« -C'est faux Stiles. »

**D**éçu que le jeune homme lui mente alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était un détecteur de mensonge, Derek se lève de son fauteuil en dégageant sauvagement la main de Stiles qui était toujours sur les siennes. L'humain ne semble pas comprendre son geste et se demande en quoi il avait menti. Car tout était vrai pour lui. Tout.

« -Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Pourquoi tu passes du Derek mimi tout plein au Derek qui a envie de me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais de mal ?

-Tu mens Stiles, rien que ça. _Grogne l'Alpha _»

**L**'humain sort de ses couvertures et se dirige vers Derek qui s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre. Il se poste devant lui et le repousse d'une main sur son torse nu pour l'éloigner de ladite fenêtre. En une fraction de seconde, Stiles perd l'avantage et se voit encastré dans le mur, le poignet tordu. Une grimace de douleur lui déforme le visage. Les deux visages étaient véritablement près l'un de l'autre et si le loup n'était pas aussi énervé, il aurait certainement embrassé le jeune homme. Mais il devait se contrôler.

« -Derek, t'es en train de me broyer les os ! _Se plaignit Stiles_. »

**I**l relâche un peu la pression sur son poignet, et fini par le lâcher complètement. Deux corps à moitiés nus, l'un contre l'autre, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas pour le moment !

« -Où est-ce que j'ai menti ?

-Lorsque tu m'as dis m'avoir sauvé uniquement pour Scott. Tu savais très bien que je pouvais entendre ton cœur battre et savoir si tu mentais, alors pourquoi l'avoir quand même fait ? T'es si idiot que ça ?

-A croire que oui... _Un grognement de Derek le fait s'expliquer rapidement._ Oui, bon. Écoute... C'est peut être pas tout à fait vrai, mais ça l'était un peu quand même. Faut avouer que Scott serait complètement perdu sans toi ! Sans moi aussi d'ailleurs... Mais là n'est pas la question. Et sans toi je le serai un peu aussi. Perdu je veux dire... Hum, je tiendrais pas deux jours qu'une créature me tuerai ! Alors je t'ai un peu aidé pour que tu puisses toujours tenir ton rôle de ''garde du corps''. _Stiles baille longuement avant d'enchaîner._ Écoute mon vieux, je suis vraiment exténué, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai me blottir sous ma couverture, bien au chaud et passer une bonne nuit. On en reparle demain si tu y tiens, mais là je m'endors debout. »

**D**erek hoche simplement la tête. Le fils du Shérif ne se fait pas prier, il saute dans son lit, et s'enveloppe dans sa grosse couverture. Pendant ce temps, l'Alpha pense à la dernière réponse du jeune homme. Et aucun battement de son cœur n'avait été irrégulier, il disait la vérité cette fois. Mais Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Stiles aurait pu contourner la question et ne pas tout lui dire. Peut être ressentait-il lui aussi quelque chose pour le lycanthrope. Mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, car persuadé qu'il aime toujours autant Lydia, qui sait ? Le jeune Alpha, exténué lui aussi décide qu'il serait temps de faire un petit somme. Mais pas motivé du tout pour rentrer chez lui à pied, dans le froid et en caleçon, il décide de s'allonger près de Stiles, prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. A peine allongé près de lui, l'humain se retourne et se blotti contre le torse chaud du loup garou, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci. Derek ne bouge pas, -pourquoi le faire ?- Il aime cette proximité et repousser Stiles au risque de le réveiller gâcherait tout. Il se contente donc de l'enlacer doucement, déposant une main dans sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Un frisson parcourt le corps du gamin à ce contact et la peur envahi Derek. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveil, pas maintenant, pas si tôt, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de profiter de cet instant.

« -Tu sais ? Au fond, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir me blottir contre toi comme ça. Et c'est fou à quel point on s'y sent en sécurité. »

**S**on sang se glace. Il ne dormait donc pas et il était venu se blottir contre lui intentionnellement. C'était plus que ce que Derek avait pu espérer. Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte autour de lui et ferme les yeux, profitant au maximum de cet instant. Mais Stiles se relève, et se tient sur un coude, penché au dessus de l'Alpha.

« -Rappel moi une chose, Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire au gymnase si tu n'avais pas été paralysé ? »

**E**n une seconde à peine, le loup attrape la nuque du jeune homme et l'attire à lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter ses lèvres. Il l'embrasse doucement, pour profiter de ce moment, puis se fait plus présent et presse un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de l'humain. Stiles force l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, grognant tout contre lui. Ils étaient bien, comblés. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait plus de doute sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. Restait plus qu'à trouver comment faire accepter ça à la meute, à Scott et au Shérif. Mais pour le moment, tout ça était le cadet de leur soucis.

**A** bout de souffle, Stiles se sépare de Derek avec regret. Il aurait aimé resté accroché à ses lèvres des heures durant, malgré la fatigue. L'Alpha dépose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son protégé et lui intime de se recoucher. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de dormir. Et dieu sait qu'après ça, ils allaient dormir paisiblement.

* * *

_Voilà pour cet OS ! :) _

_J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous aura plu, j'y ai passé pas mal de temps pour être franche. Et il m'a posé pas mal de petits problèmes. Mais bref... J'ai un peu peur que les sautes d'humeurs de Derek gâchent tout et le rapprochement soudain de Stiles soit justement trop « soudain ». Donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas dans ce récit. Ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! :) Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes grosses fautes d'orthographe ou autre... J'ai principalement écrit après minuit, donc la fatigue n'aide pas. Et malgré ma relecture, il est très fort possible que certaines fautes aient échappées à mon regard. Puis, comme je le précisais au tout début, j'ai un problème avec les temps de conjugaison, donc j'espère que ça n'aura pas trop gâché la lecture. Bref, j'arrête de parler, je vous laisse vous charger de me dire tout ce qui va pas dans cet OS ! x) *C'est français ce que je viens de dire ?*_

_Merci de m'avoir lu, et si cet OS vous a plu, j'en publierai certainement d'autres à la suite de celui-ci. Faire un petit regroupement d'OS en fait. Donc tout dépend de vous. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Bien à vous, Jacobienne._


End file.
